Parfois
by LegMa
Summary: Des paroles sont dites sous l'effets de la colère et une grande blessure s'ouvre alors... mais elle peut être apaisée. Terminée


Salut ! ça va bien ? Je l'espère en tout cas... Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic sur NCIS (du moins, une de fini ^^)

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Parfois...

**Ship: **euh... certains verront peut-être du Tiva mais le plus important c'est la relation Gibbs/Ziva que j'apprécie beaucoup.

**Spoiler: **07x24 mais ça passe inaperçue ^^

**Résumé: **Des paroles sont dites sous l'effets de la colère et une grande blessure s'ouvre alors... mais elle peut être apaisée.

**Disclaimer: **La série ne m'appartient pas, blablabla...

**Note de l'auteur: **A la base, je voulais faire une vraie Tiva avec tromperie etc... mias, j'ai dévié sur autre chose, comme d'hab' ^^

Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Parfois…**

… Il arrive que l'on dise des choses, pas toujours très plaisantes et parfois on ne s'en rend compte que bien plus tard.

Ce soir là, c'est ce qui s'est passé entre Tony et Ziva. La matinée avait pourtant bien débuté… Mais l'affaire qu'ils avaient eut à élucider s'était avérée un véritable poison pour leur amitié. Si l'on pouvait continuer à appeler ça une amitié. Car depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, multipliant les taquineries, les sous-entendus, les invitations à boire un verre, les soirées films… Mais ce bonheur avait été brisé en mille morceaux à la fin de l'enquête.

_**Flash back**_

Les deux agents se trouvaient à leur bureau respectif. Ils venaient de boucler cette affaire mais apparemment, ce n'était pas totalement le cas de l'agent DiNozzo qui se montra très agressif envers sa collègue.

- La prochaine fois tu feras ce qu'on te dit !

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Tony !

- Tu n'as pas respecté les consignes ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bon. Tu avais pour ordre de rester en planque quoi qu'il arrive ! Peu importait ce tu voyais ou entendais, tu ne devais pas intervenir !

- Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je laisse cet assassin tuer ce témoin, McGee et toi, par la même occasion ? s'interloqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qui avait été convenu, Ziva ! Tu aurais pu faire tout foirer avec tes décisions irréfléchies !

- Ça a toujours porté ses fruits ! En Israël j'ai…

- Tu n'es plus en Israël, Ziva ! s'emporta-t-il un peu plus fort. Tu es aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, et ici on obéit aux règles qui nous sont dictées ! Tu n'as pas appris ça dans tes bouquins pour devenir citoyenne Américaine ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, sous les yeux ébahit des autres agents de l'unité. Un silence pesant s'était installé, ne se laissant simplement transpercé que par les paroles des deux agents.

Tony la regardait furieusement, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Aucuns d'eux n'acceptaient de se faire parler ainsi, mais aucuns ne manquait de caractère pour calmer le jeu.

- Etre de ce pays ne se fait pas comme ça, Ziva ! dit-il en baissant d'un ton. Ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui fera de toi une véritable Américaine. Cette nationalité se mérite, et tu n'en es pas digne, finit-il par déclarer avec dégoût.

La jeune femme le regarda décontenancée par ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il oser lui dire cela ? Elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle méritait d'être Américaine ! Elle avait travaillé dur, renonçé à beaucoup de choses et par-dessus tout, risqué sa vie pour sauver celles de ce pays. Elle méritait plus que quiconque cette accréditation.

Alors que sa vue commença à se flouter, une vague de colère monta en elle et, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle lui envoya de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure avant de partir sous les regards toujours présents, des agents.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Eclairée par une simple lampe, l'agent David était assis sur un tabouret à côté d'une tablette à roulette sur laquelle reposait du coton, de l'alcool et un peu de glace dans un bol. Encore en rage, de sa main gauche, elle essaya de soigner son autre main. Seulement, ses tremblements et ses larmes silencieuses ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle s'arrêta alors de badigeonner sa main, posa son coude sur la tablette et laissa retomber la pression.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la salle d'autopsie, Gibbs venait d'arriver et il la vit, comme jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait encore vu… Il s'était pourtant juré ne de plus la voir dans cet état ! Mais une fois de plus il avait échoué. Peiné par cette scène, il entra doucement et se dirigea vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ravala un sanglot et sécha rapidement ses joues. Sans un mot, elle le regarda prendre un autre tabouret et se mettre devant elle. Ses yeux glacials la transpercèrent et elle baissa alors la tête. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne la sermonner. Après tout elle avait frappé sur un autre agent, voire son collègue. Mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la voie pas dans cet état. Mais, contre toute attente, il se contenta de prendre délicatement sa main droite et de l'observer quelques instants. Il prit alors un mouchoir avec son autre main, puis y déposa de la glace.

- Tu as deux doigts cassés, déclara-t-il doucement en posant le mouchoir de glace sur ceux-ci.

Pour toutes réponses, il n'eut droit qu'à un reniflement. Il n'était pas venu pour la punir ou même lui faire la morale… Il était venu en temps que patron, qu'ami… en temps que père pour cette enfant qui s'était blessée et qui souffrait.

- Tu n'y es pas allée avec des pincettes, souffla-t-il.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle en fixa sa main.

- Je connais mes agents.

- Peut-être devrais-tu te replonger sur certains…

- Peut-être…

Il essaya alors de capter son regard, mais la jeune femme continuait de garder la tête baissée. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle avait bien trop honte pour cela. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de l'agent Gibbs.

- Regarde-moi, Ziva.

Sa respiration s'accéléra à l'entente de ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était bien trop dur…

- Ziva, murmura-t-il en posa une main sur sa joue.

Il sentit alors les larmes de la jeune femme butter contre sa peau. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme.

- Je mérite ma place ici, Gibbs, pleura-t-elle. Il n'avait pas le droit dire cela…

- Je sais, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue du pouce. Tu es une personne essentielle à ce pays, Ziva. Tu es importante pour nous tous…

- Apparemment pas….

- Règle 51 : Il arrive qu'on se trompe.

La jeune femme leva alors la tête vers lui, et le regarda. A travers ses yeux rougis, Gibbs pouvait lire toute sa tristesse et son incompréhension face à tout cela.

- Qui se trompe, Gibbs ? Lui…ou moi ?

- Dis-le-moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Il est allé trop loin, lui dit-elle alors. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Une fois de plus, elle retomba en sanglot, mais cette fois, des bras protecteurs l'amenèrent à se coller contre un torse. Bercée doucement, elle se répéta plusieurs fois, ne cessant ses larmes de quitter leur nid. Ces paroles l'avaient profondément blessée. Elle n'était pas un androïde. Elle avait un cœur comme tout le monde qui, lorsqu'on s'en prenait à lui, perdait toute sa force. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer ainsi, mais avec Gibbs s'était différent et de plus, ces années passées dans ce pays l'avaient rendu plus sentimentale qu'avant.

- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

- Chuuut… Tony est le seul responsable. Il n'aurait pas dû te parler ainsi, et il s'en veut probablement.

Il sentit alors la jeune femme se raidir à cette dernière phrase.

- J'aurai une conversation avec lui ! Mais pour l'heure je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital soigner cette main.

Il l'incita alors à se lever, ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment mais sans pour autant se décoller de l'étreinte de l'agent et de maintenir sa main avec la glace. Il encercla alors d'un bras ses épaules, éteignit la lumière puis allèrent tout deux vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se pencha un peu vers elle et lui essuya du pouce ses joues humides. Elle se laissa faire et ce geste lui fit apparaître un léger sourire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Gibbs… Collée à lui, elle lui demanda alors en levant les yeux vers son visage.

- Gibbs… Il y en a encore beaucoup de règles ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette question posée innocemment le fit rire et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Pour l'instant, c'était la dernière. Mais la vie réservait parfois des surprises…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu,**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Bises,**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
